


Non Futuis Draco

by Liahkim (Rethira)



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Liahkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero rolls her eyes when Decadus asks, “R-really? Not that I’d- sorry, Lady Zero, I’ll come immediately-“</p>
<p>"I hope not," Zero says, mildly. "I’d be a little bit annoyed if you did that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Futuis Draco

"Ugh, just shut the fuck up!"

Dito pauses. “But Z, this guy-“

"Shut the fuck up or I’ll _make you_ ,” Zero clarifies.

Dito falls sullenly silent, while Decadus pretty obviously bites back an excited groan. Can’t keep it in his pants for five minutes, even though Four probably never actually took it _out_ of his pants.

"Good," Zero says. "Now, both of you get naked. I want to do this before that dumb dragon comes back."

Dito huffs. “It’s not like he’s ever awake anyway.” He lapses into silence when Zero glares, and starts to strip.

Decadus is a bit slower on the uptake; he shifts awkwardly, tugging slowly at his clothes, until Dito comments, “You better hurry up. Z gets in a monster mood when things take too long - she might even stomp your dick if you piss her off.”

Zero rolls her eyes when Decadus asks, “R-really? Not that I’d- sorry, Lady Zero, I’ll come immediately-“

"I hope not," Zero says, mildly. "I’d be a little bit annoyed if you did that."

Dito giggles, while Decadus all but literally rips his clothes off. He kneels in front of her, seemingly happily enough, and Dito asks, “Z?”

"What’re you waiting for? A starting gun?" Zero asks in reply.

Dito kisses Zero’s shoulder and reaches down to her clit, while Decadus leans in, eyes fluttering shut, and huh, well at least his mouth is good for _something_.

"Good," Zero murmurs, tugging Decadus’ head closer. He groans when she pulls his hair, but that’s expected, and besides, the noise sends a nice little shiver through her - even Dito seems to like it, if the way his dick presses against her back is any indication.

Zero leans back against him, closing her eyes for a moment or two, but they have a time limit to work to, so it isn’t long before she pushes Decadus to the ground and straddles him. He licks his lips, shuddering a little, and his dick is flushed dark red, straining- “I’ll give you a reward,” Zero says, and that just makes Decadus moan.

"Don’t I get a reward?" Dito asks, huffily, dropping to his knees behind her. His hands move up to cup her breasts – he pinches a little at her nipples, and the sting feels good.

After a moment’s consideration, Zero says, “You can finger this guy if you want,” and she doesn’t need to turn around to see the expression on Dito’s face. His silence says it all, really, even though Decadus looks _excited_ by the prospect.

While Dito sulks, Zero guides Decadus’ dick inside her - hm, that’s one thing Four got right anyway. A nice, big cock, although she never tried it out- that was Four all right. Missing all the finer things in life, hah.

"I’m not doing all the work here," Zero says, and then stays still until Decadus tentatively rolls his hips up against her- ah, yes, sliding _in_ and damn, there was something to be said for that sort of clumsy technique.

"You’re mean, Z," Dito grumbles against her shoulder, but his hand’s slipped back between her legs and he’s working her clit like he has a point to prove and Zero smirks because _there-_

Decadus’ next thrust is particularly satisfying, and so is the expression on his face.

"Good boy, Dito," Zero replies, just a little short of breath, "maybe if you’re _very_ good you can even fuck him too.”

Decadus _whimpers_ and arches up into her, his eyes screwed shut, and Zero moans loudly when she comes- Decadus looks like he might stop, so she claws at his arms and says, “You stop, you die,” and that just seems to spur him on again, until he’s fucking up into her with wild abandon.

Dito pants behind her, his dick pressing slickly against her back and ass, until he asks, “Hey, Z, can I?”

"Yes," she replies, and she knows the _instant_ Dito slides into Decadus’ ass, because Decadus clutches desperately at her thighs and all but bites through his lip. It’s probably a good thing he gets off on pain; Dito, little sadist that he is, probably barely prepped him at all. She taps Decadus’ nose and repeats, “You stop, you die.”

"Y-yes, Lady Zero," Decadus groans, hips twitching again - following Dito’s rhythm now, or trying to, and _damn_ , that’s a good look on him; fucking up into her and then doing his best to meet Dito’s thrusts as well- He looks like he might cry. Very nice indeed.

She slips her own hand down to join Dito’s - she’d be impressed, but Dito’s fingers are only twitching every now and then, so he’s obviously too absorbed in ploughing Decadus’ ass - and starts working her clit. Decadus can’t seem to take his eyes away, and he’s given up the pretence of holding back his moans-

"H-hey, Z?" Dito starts. "I wanna- please? I wanna-"

Zero groans and turns enough to kiss Dito and hiss, “Do it.”

Dito moans, nearly as loudly as Decadus, before biting her shoulder _hard_ , and Decadus _sobs_ and yes yes yes yes-

Panting, Zero stands up. Doesn’t even tremble, even though that was a pretty fucking awesome orgasm. “Oi,” she says, “get up.” She kicks Decadus’ thigh; his dick twitches and _seriously_? “Get up and put some pants on, for fuck’s sake. That idiot dragon will be back any minute now.”

Dito blinks, blearily, and Decadus trembles, but they both sit up – Dito makes a face and stumbles towards the little stream they’ve camped beside, with Decadus just winces and goes red.

He doesn’t have pants on by the time her dumbass dragon comes back, but the big idiot doesn’t even seem to notice.

“Hey, Zero,” her dragon says, “what do you and everyone else do while I’m not here?”

Dito sniggers, Decadus covers his face with his hands and Zero just carries right on eating.


End file.
